In recent years, mobile communication services have expanded and increased in popularity around the world. Many operators of modem mobile communication networks offer their users or subscribers advanced data communication services in addition to the standard wireless mobile communication service for voice calls and mobile messaging services (e.g., text and/or multimedia). Such advanced data services may include, for example, voicemail services enabling the user to record an automated greeting for callers when the user is unable to answer incoming calls directed to the user's mobile device and later, play each caller's recorded voice message. Additionally, such advanced data services may be provided through, for example, a client application program executable at the user's mobile device. The client application program may be provided by the mobile communication network operator via, for example, a virtual store of mobile applications, which the user may select for download and installation to the user's mobile device. For example, the client application program may be an electronic mail (or “e-mail”) application that enables the user to receive copies of e-mail messages associated with one or more e-mail accounts of the user.
However, there is generally very little integration between the data services provided to a user by a mobile communication network operator based on a wireless service account of the user and other data services or functionality provided by other communication service providers based on other communication service accounts of the user. For example, voicemail services may be associated with a wireless service account of the user and may be provided by the wireless carrier or operator of the mobile communication network, whereas e-mail services may be associated with an e-mail account and may be provided by a third-party enterprise that is separate from the wireless carrier and mobile communication network. Further, there may be little or no integration between different client application programs on different computing platforms or devices of the user (e.g., voicemail application at user's mobile device vs. e-mail application at user's desktop or personal computer).